HIV specific CD8+ cytotoxic lymphocyte (CTL) activity is protective in HIV disease. To generate a large number of HIV specific CTLs, a method involving retroviral mediated gene transfer of a recombinant CD4-zeta gene has been developed. The CD4-zeta complex acts as an MHC non-restricted universal T-cell receptor which recognizes cells expressing HIV. These modified CD8+ cells will be expanded ex vivo, and then transfused into a patient q 2 weeks x 3. Primary endpoints are CD4+ cell counts, HIV RNA levels and safety.